Sonic Goes on a Date
by Penutsonfire
Summary: After years as a hopeless romantic, Sonic finally gets to go on a date. But will it be true love, or disaster?


It was just another boring day in school for Sonic the hedgehog, famous hedgehog extraordinaire. But behind the life of this heroic and strangely sexy hedgehog was far more than the average beating of badniks and the vicious schemes of a certain Dr. Robotnik. Instead, Sonic had to go to high school like any other average human man in the area.

However, there was a problem. Sonic didn't like school very much, in fact he was stuck in his least favourite class. For your information, it was math. But Sonic disliked math not for the reason you might think. You see. Sonic is the fastest thing alive, and I don't just mean in terms of running. Sonic was so smart and cool that he completed all of his math homework immediately. This happened in all of Sonic's classes, and as a result, Sonic got very bored despite being the best student in the school.

In order to take out his boredom, Sonic turned into a punk, committing various acts of vandalism and tomfoolery. Paradoxically, Sonic was now both loved by his teachers for his smarts, and hated by them for his rebelliousness.

As Sonic was sitting in the classroom, bored as ever. He decided he was too good for this joint and raised his hand up really high. However, this was more of a formality, and Sonic decided to speak anyways in spite of the lesson that was under way.

"Um, yeah, can I go now, this is really boring and I'm not in the mood to listen to this stupid lesson. Can I go?" Said Sonic, although he was in reality already walking out the door as he said this.

"So long as you finish the homework for this chapter, I guess." said the teacher, acknowledging the fact that he wouldn't be able to stop Sonic anyways.

Now that Sonic was free from the boredom of the classroom, was was in the mood for something more fun. However, before he decided to go off for some fun, he checked his locker first to grab his things.

Sonic approached his locker and grabbed his stuff, but Sonic was surprised when something fell on the floor when he grabbed his backpack. It was not something that was originally there, because Sonic would've known if that was the case. Instead it was a small letter that had been placed there by some anonymous party. Sonic opened up the letter and read it right away naturally.

_Hey there cutie, I just think you're the greatest person in the whole world. Meet me on the roof after school if you want a smooch and maybe go on a date, perfect ;)_

_Yours truly,_

_Your Secret Admirer 3 ~_

"Is this a love letter?" Sonic said out loud to himself "Well, its about time someone noticed how attractive I am. Took them long enough!"

Despite Sonic feeling a bit slighted at how long it took for someone to admit their true feelings for him, but was happy none the less. Sonic already knew how much of a charming man he was, and was stoked to finally be able to show it off to someone who could love and adore him, instead of calling him gross and weird.

When school had been dismissed for the day, Sonic went straight to the roof for his promised date. Being the fastest thing alive, Sonic naturally made it to the roof first before his secret admirer just so he could show the fact the he could, so that he might impress his new mate.

Soon he heard the door to the roof behind him creak open. Sonic tried not to look in order to seem more cool, but he couldn't help but sneak a little peek through the corner of his giant singular eye. His admirer was a green hedgehog, not much for looks but to Sonic it would do. He turned around and soon the green hedgehog spoke to him.

"Sonic, is that you?" said the green hedgehog.

Upon closer inspection, Sonic realized that his secret admirer was also his own brother, Manic the hedgehog.

"Yes Manic, I'm here. Just like you asked." said Sonic with a cool and calm attitude.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was supposed to be for Sally, I must have dropped it off at the wrong locker." said Manic.

"Sally? Yeah I made her change her locker after I realized how close it was to the bathroom where I like to carve my name all along the walls." said Sonic.

"Oh, OK. Do you know where her locker is then? I'll just send her another letter." said Manic.

"What are you talking about? I thought that you promised me a date?" said Sonic.

"Huh? But that was meant for somebody else!" said Manic, beginning to feel a chill down his spine.

"Doesn't matter. Say, how about we go out for burgers or something, I know a killer place down by main street.

"But Sonic, we're brothers!" protested Manic.

"Its too late for excuses mister! You can't just flake on me now!" said Sonic, grabbing his brother's hand tightly.

Sonic knew that going on a date with his own brother would make dinner time awkward just like the last incident between them, but somehow Sonic didn't mind. Sonic had felt a little oppressed and angry that no one had ever wanted to go on a date with him before, and now that he had the opportunity, he wouldn't take no for and answer.

Sonic and Manic made it down to the Burger King on main, and it was now time for their date to begin. Sonic brushed his hair back in a really smooth way and began to make some small talk as they both sat down with their food.

"So, the weather's been pretty good lately, huh?" said Sonic, leaning in a bit closer. But Manic didn't respond. Sonic decided to shift the focus of the conversation on the Manic, so that he might be a little more amicable.

"What do you like to do? Music, Sports, Gaming?" asked Sonic.

"Sonic, you know I'm in a band, we live together for goodness sake!" said Manic, with some resistance still.

"Oh yeah, what kind of music do you like? I'm more of a classical guy myself." said Sonic

"Sonic, seriously cut this out. You already know what kind of music I like, you've told me how much you hate it already!" said Manic, growing more impatient.

"Well, in case you were wondering, I'm a little bit of a gamer myself. I probably know what you're thinking, but no, I'm not some kind of psychopath just because I play violent games. In fact, you might even find that I'm a sweet, sensitive, and perfectly well adjusted man." said Sonic, although Manic found that hard to believe.

Sonic looked over to see that Manic's food had barely been touched and was getting cold. He sensed a disturbance in the date. He decided to try and save this date before it went down in flames.

"Manny, your whopper's getting cold, is something wrong?" said Sonic.

"Yes Sonic, something is very wrong here. I can't believe I've entertained your psychotic and depraved mind for this long. I'm getting out of here, and when you get home we're never speaking ever again!" said Manic, getting up to leave.

Sonic pondered what was going on, and why his date was leaving so suddenly. Why did Manic insult him and want to leave so suddenly, even though it was Manic who sent him that love letter in the first place? Sonic was confused to say the least, but then it suddenly clicked in Sonic's mind. He got up to stop his lover from leaving.

"I get it now. You're just being a Tsundere! You're pretending that you hate me, but deep down inside you really do care for me, the same way i care for you." Sonic said tenderly.

"What?" exclaimed Manic, barely able to comprehend what his brother was saying.

"But I know what will make you shed that hard exterior and allow me to see the real you." said Sonic, holding Manic's hand.

"Sonic, please, I really don't like where this is going." said Manic, feeling genuinely distressed at the escalating situation.

"Now, where's that kiss you promised me?" said Sonic with a smirk.

Manic tried to squirm his way out of Sonic's grip upon hearing this, but it was already too late. Soon, Sonic and Manic were sharing a passionate kiss of true love, and Sonic couldn't have been happier. He felt as if his whole life was leading up to this moment, but Manic didn't feel so strongly. Soon Sonic was about to realize some things really are too good to be true.

"Sonic, what the hell? Don't you understand that I don't love you, I never did and I never will. Get out of my face you sick freak!" said Manic, storming out from the embarrassment of kissing his own brother in public.

Sonic couldn't understand what he did wrong, he thought that true love's kiss would surely make Manic realize his true love for him. But soon the cold hard reality came down upon Sonic that Manic never truly loved him. Sonic began to feel tears in his eyes.

"I get it now, you never did love me... One kiss and just like that you're out the door, on to the next innocent lover that you can shatter the dreams of next. How could I be so stupid? You always complain how you never get to meet anyone nice, but I'm a nice, sweet, and genuine guy and yet the minute I show any affection to anyone you all begin to insult and hate me. Well fine! I don't need you, I never needed you! Who will be laughing when I'm finally given the proper chance I deserve, and I end up happier then you'll ever be! And by the way, you were never that attractive anyways! So I hope you burn in hell you fat, ugly cow!" said Sonic, weeping on the floor of a Burger King in front of a large crowd.

Later that evening, Manic finally made it home from his traumatic experience. His mother came down to welcome his son in.

"Hey honey! How was the day? You're home awfully late." said Manic's mother. But soon she noticed that Manic looked fairly distressed.

"Oh Manic, what's the problem dear? You look awful!" said his mother.

"I don't want to talk about it." said Manic, quickly running up to his room.

Before his mother could follow him, her other son, Sonic came in the door as well.

"Hey Sonic, good to see you back. Say, have you noticed anything with Manic? He seems really off." said the mother.

"I'm sure its nothing, he's always moody like that." said Sonic.

"Well, I'm just glad to see you two home. Say, I made some cookies for you, want some?" said Sonic's mother, as she walked back to the kitchen

"Do I ever!" said Sonic following her.

And so yet another day passes by in the life of Sonic the Hedgehog. Will that hooligan ever find true love? Well, maybe someday he might...

THE END.


End file.
